In This Prison
by Yeareolnim
Summary: [PROLOG] Chanyeol seorang bintang hallyu terkenal yang akhirnya harus mendekam di penjara beberapa waktu. Dan Baekhyun seorang polisi mungil si penjaga lapas. CHANBAEK. From Korean Drama "Wise Prison Life".


**In This Prison**

 **Cast :** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim

Joonmyun, Oh Sehun, and other.

 **Warning:** Sebagian cerita saya ambil dari Drama Korea "Wise Prison Life".

 **YAOI, Typo(s).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

"CHANYEOL OPPA!"

"KYAA! PARK CHANYEOL!"

Seorang _namja_ tampan sedikit menyipitkan mata ketika baru saja dirinya naik di panggung megah itu. rambut hitamnya teracak lembut dengan sedikit peluh menghiasi pelipisnya. Senyumnya merekah melihat fans-nya yang tak henti-hentinya meneriakkan namanya seakan memuja. Dengan bangga ia melangkah maju, berdiri tepat di tengah panggung.

" _Hello, everyone! This is for you, song, eee.. sing song! Yes, I sing this. For you all! Nde! Hehe."_

Pelafalan bahasa inggris yang nyaris tak dapat diartikan itu membuat gedung yang berada di LA itu hening beberapa detik, yang terdengar hanyalah tawa canggung –menahan malu yang dikeluarkan oleh satu-satunya orang yang berdiri di panggung. Hingga kemudian para fans yang benar-benar baik hati itu memulai kembali teriakannya ketika lagu mulai terdengar.

Yah. Itulah Park Chanyeol. Seorang bintang _Hallyu_ nomor satu yang namanya telah dikenal oleh seluruh penjuru dunia. Mengesampingkan kata idiot –atau mungkin bodoh? – yang selalu dikatakan oleh orang-orang terdekatnya.

.

 _ **In This Prison**_

.

" _Arraseo, arraseo._ Lagipula beberapa minggu ini aku ada konser di luar negeri, _eomma_." _Namja_ bermarga Park berjalan pelan dengan sebuah ponsel yang dia bawa di samping telinga kanannya. Tangan kirinya merapikan sebentar topi yang dipakainya untuk menyamarkan identitas 'bintang' yang disandangnya.

" _Kau itu seorang kakak, chanyeol-ah. Bagaimana mungkin kau tak pernah mengunjungi adikmu, huh?_ "

"Iya! Ini aku lagi jalan ke apartemennya, _eomma_!"

" _Aigoo aigoo, arraseo. Kau sudah sampai?_ "

Chanyeol mendesah, menatap bangunan besar di depannya. Kemudian dia mempercepat langkahnya, setengah berlari, "Nde. Aku sudah sampai."

 _Namja_ tinggi itu berbelok, masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung yang nampak sepi. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari ibunya lagi, ia menutup teleponnya, memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Kini kaki panjangnya menapaki tangga, berniat menuju ruang apartemen milik adik perempuannya yang terletak di lantai dua. Dan ketika ia telah berada di depan sebuah pintu bernomor 13, sebuah teriakan seorang _yeoja_ membuatnya serta merta mendobrak pintu kayu itu.

.

Chanyeol berlari dengan cepat, menuruni tangga bahkan dengan melompatinya lebih dari satu anak tangga. Tubuhnya terbentur tembok ketika tangga itu berbelok, topi yang dikenakannya jatuh begitu saja membuat rambut hitamnya berantakan.

Dirinya dapat melihat seorang _namja_ lain berpakaian serba hitam berlari di depannya. _Namja_ itu berbelok ke kiri yang langsung ia ikuti tanpa tahu sebuah truk berjalan dari arah sana. Hampir saja Chanyeol menabrak truk itu kalau saja dirinya bukan seorang artis yang pandai sekali menari hingga kaki-kakinya terlatih.

Ia tak dapat sekedar menghela napas ketika dilihatnya _namja_ yang dikejarnya semakin jauh, lagi-lagi ia memforsir kakinya untuk berlari kencang, dan ia melambatkan larinya ketika _namja_ itu berhenti setelah berbelok. Jalan buntu.

 _Namja_ yang dikejarnya berbalik dan langsung saja Chanyeol melangkah maju, hendak menangkap tubuh itu ketika tiba-tiba saja _namja_ itu melemparinya kursi kayu yang berada di sana hingga hancur. Bersyukur dengan tubuh kekarnya, Chanyeol bangkit, mendorong _namja_ itu ke tembok hingga terpental, memukul rahangnya dan tersungkur di tanah.

"Urgh!" Chanyeol mengerang ketika _namja_ itu mendorongnya keras hingga jatuh di tanah, lalu mengambil sebuah botol kaca soju yang berada di sana dan langsung memukulkannya pada Chanyeol hingga dahinya berdarah.

"Erghh!" Chanyeol kembali mengerang, kini _namja_ itu mengarahkan pecahan kaca ke wajahnya. Dengan segala kekuatan yang tersisa, Chanyeol menahan lengan itu hingga urat-urat di lehernya muncul. Lalu menggunakan kakinya, ia tendang lengan itu hingga pecahan kaca terlepas, namun kini ganti lehernya yang dicengkeram keras oleh _namja_ yang berada di atasnya itu.

Wajahnya membiru, Chanyeol merasa napasnya terputus-putus akibat cekikan di lehernya, ia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, dan menemukan sebuah _tropy_ di sana. Iapun mengulurkan tangannya, meraih _tropy_ itu lalu memukulkannya beberapa kali tepat pada kepala _namja_ itu hingga _namja_ itu pingsan dan tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Hahh.. hahh.. hahh.." Chanyeol mengatur napasnya, tak bergerak dari tempatnya semula.

.

 _ **In This Prison**_

.

 _Berita selanjutnya.. apakah Anda sekalian masih ingat dengan kasus hangat dan mengejutkan yang menimpa idol ternama Park Chanyeol? Untuk membela adik perempuannya yang terkena penyerangan di apartemennya, Park Chanyeol dituduh melakukan penyerangan dan akan melakukan persidangan hari ini. Karena keadaan korban yang serius, saat ini ppengadilan sedang mempertimbangan keputusan yang akan dikeluarkan._

.

 _Kasus nomor 2018/1614. Terdakwa Park Chanyeol, saat mengejar korban yang kabur melakukan kekerasan dengan menggunakan barang berbahaya yaitu sebuah piala untuk pembelaan diri yang berlebihan. Dengan ini, terdakwa, Park Chanyeol, dikenai hukuman 1 tahun kurungan penjara._ _ **Tok tok tok**_ _._

.

.

Seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan ke arah meja resepsionis di sebuah gedung lapas, ia meletakkan bungkusan besar itu di atas meja dengan sedikit kesulitan mengingat tenaganya yang sudah sedikit melemah akibat usia.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang polisi yang duduk di depan komputer bertanya padanya tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah, aku ingin menemui anakku."

"Silahkan isi formulir terlebih dahulu." Polisi itu lagi-lagi berujar dengan pandangan tetap lurus ke komputer, tangannya menunjuk ke arah selebaran yang ada di atas meja.

"Formulir apa? Aku tidak pernah mengetahui itu. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan makanan untuk anakku." Wanita itu memandang penuh harap si polisi dengan menepuk bungkusan yang ada di atas meja.

"Makanan tidak diperbolehkan. Hanya uang sumbangan yang diperbolehkan."

Wanita itu mendesah, "Hah.. kenapa hari ini banyak sekali yang berbicara tentang uang sumbangan? _Chogiyoo.._ aku hanya–"

" _Eomma!_ "

Wanita berusia lebih 53 tahun itu menoleh ketika seseorang memanggilnya, dan wajahnya berseri melihat anaknya berdiri di sana.

.

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah datang hari ini, _eomma_." _Namja_ manis dengan balutan seragam polisi di badannya tampak menyumpitkan sebuah telur gulung dan melahapnya, berbanding terbalik dengan mulutnya yang sedari tadi berbicara, menyuruh ibunya yang seharusnya tidak datang hari ini untuk tidak repot seperti ini.

" _eomma_ penasaran dengan pekerjaanmu. Lagipula _eomma_ hari ini memasak banyak dan _eomma_ ingin anak _eomma_ ini mencicipinya."

 _Namja_ berambut cepak itu tersenyum, tidak mau menyangkal kalau memang ibunya itu adalah ibu paling pengertian di dunia. Baru saja dirinya mau memasukkan suapannya, ponsel yang ada di meja berbunyi, membuatnya berhenti dari acara makannya dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ah sudah datang?"

" _eoh_. _Hari ini datang sedikit lebih cepat._ "

"Aku akan langsung kesana."

Setelah menutup panggilan, _Namja_ itu menatap sebentar ponselnya dengan pandangan yang tak biasa. Kemudian beralih lagi ke arah ibunya yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

" _Eomma, mianhae_. Anakmu ini harus segera bekerja sekarang." Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, mendekati ibunya yang kini menatapnya khawatir.

" _Eoh, geurae._ Cepat pergi. Makanlah yang teratur, tidur yang cukup juga. Dan berhati-hatilah pada semua orang, mengerti? Di sini katanya berisi banyak orang berbahaya."

Sang _namja_ memakai topi kepolisian miliknya sebentar, "Di sini juga tempat manusia tinggal, _eomma._ Jangan khawatir."

.

 _Namja_ yang sama berjalan memasuki ruang yang berada di lapas itu, terkadang menyapa petugas lain ketika berpas-pasan. Kakinya ia ayun-ayunkan, nampak gembira sekali. Kartu identitas yang melingkari lehernya bergoyang ke kiri dan kanan.

" _Sunbaenim,_ mau kemana?"

Tepat setelah ia menutup pintu dari besi, seorang junior menghampirinya. Ia mendekat, mengarahkan bibirnya ke telinga rekan seprofesinya, berbisik di sana, "Park Chanyeol."

"Ah, tapi di bagian sana sedang melakukan pemeriksaan. Dan _Sunbae_ harus kesana."

Langkahnya kembali terhenti, dan dengan sedikit kesal ia kembali memutar tubuhnya, "Apa aku harus kesana?"

Juniornya mengangguk mantap, " _Geuraemyeo._ "

Polisi mungil itu mendesah, sedikit menunduk dan bergumam, "Kapan aku bisa bertemu Park Chanyeol?"

.

 **End of Prolog**

.

 _ **In This Prison**_

.

.

 **a/n**

Annyeong. Author Cuma lagi kecanduan sama drama yang baru aja tamat beberapa hari lalu. Dramanya _Straight_ hanya saja karena segala pikiran kotor kepunyaan Author, akhirnya jadilah FF ini.

Ini masih prolog ya.. Cuma mau tau seberapa banyak yang minat sama FF ini, jadi kalau mau Author bener-bener lanjutin ini, Review, okay?

 **See Ya~**


End file.
